


Tender, like chicken

by Helvetious



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: + memories of past lives, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Recovered Memories, Romance, Verbal Link, pinning, some blood shit, some violence shit, you'll see - Freeform, youve been warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helvetious/pseuds/Helvetious
Summary: A slow journey to Zora's Domain. A long journey to a love confession.





	1. It is my pleasure

He was blind for a second, deaf for another.

Years of hunting taught him that a beast grows more vicious when it knows death is to come and take them. He forgot about it. It took him one moment.

One.

He saw the large, dark blur of the Lynel's figure fall several feet before him- the ground shook beneath his feet at the monster's fall, so hard (and he felt so weak) it made him drop to his knees. But as his enemy fell, he barely heard a soft, dead thud.

Link dropped his sword, freeing his hand to help the other hold the bloody guts that came out of his belly, slit open in one moment of careless distraction. He coughed with every breath he took, tasted copper in his mouth.

So this was it.

Perhaps he'd grown old- except he had not aged a day since the day he awoke in the Shrine of Resurrection, seven years ago. He still had a body stuck between childish features and the strength of never-ending youth.

Perhaps he had grown soft. He knew he had, almost a decade had passed since the last time he was forced to raise his sword against evil. He'd rather cook, make noodles with milk cream and ham and have all the children of Hateno Village come to his house for lunch. He'd rather bake sweets for Sidon.

Perhaps he lost his will for violence, destroyed years ago, along with Ganon.

Perhaps he just wanted to live a normal life, marry, raise a child of his own.

But he wouldn't be doing any of that, now.

The night felt colder than ever.

It felt like time enjoyed itself in going tortuously slow around him. He fell on his side. The grass caressed his cheek. His head fell awkwardly over one of his long ears, twisting it uncomfortably. It hurt, but Link couldn't bring himself to fix the issue.

He couldn't move anymore.

His life began to flash over his eyes, making the approach of death feel all the more real.

It came in chunks, crude, gray pieces- the memories of another life that wasn't his. The Link who lived those memories perished with them one hundred and seven years ago. This Link, he didn't feel much towards them, a bit of tenderness maybe. A touch of fondness. Mipha.

But the memories he built after he woke up, those hurt him. They came in blue. Riju's laughter, after he tried to do his own make up for the first time. The melody of Kass' accordion, the voices of his daughters. That one time Teba nodded at him and called him "friend." Yunobo's shy stutters the first time Link took him to a trip to the Great Plateau, and they met an adorably short, chubby hylian woman who tried to flirt with him.

The face Sidon made when he tried something sweet for the first time. His handsome face flushed in the softest blue as he brought a hand to his lips, and gasped. He then looked at Link as if the hylian champion just saved the world all over again, golden eyes sparkling in the purest wonder.

Monster cake. That's what Link baked for him.

And then he kept baking more and more stupid sweet things for his friend, because he wanted to see that expression always.

Always.

Humiliating tears pooled in his eyes and fell to the grass, pouring it with his anger, his frustration, his nostalgia. His affection.

Still, Link did not regret facing the lynel. He knew that the beast will move closer and closer to his village if he let it be. He didn't want it to get closer to the grounds where he would often take the village children to play.

At least they'll be safe, he thought. It didn't feel like a selfless thought. It felt like a defeatist one.

Tears kept raining down, this was the first time he thought about death in seven years. When people write about warriors, they say those heroes greet death like they would an old friend.

But Link was dying alone.

And the thought that it would take days before anyone could notice he's gone broke him. The idea that it would take days for the villagers to find him, it hurt. The idea that he could be found by the children who dared go a little bit further from the playgrounds-

How long would it take for letters to get to the Hylian Queen, informing death of his knight? How long would it take for the news to reach Zora's Domain?

Another person for poor, kind Sidon to mourn over at nightfall.

Link had not enough air left in his lungs to cry, no voice left to sob.

The air felt too cold for a summer night.

Death wasn't some old friend, but he wished he had a friend to hold him as he died.

He wished Sidon was there.

It was cruel, to dream on causing such grief to his dearest friend. But it was the only indulgence he could allow himself in his last moments, that would make the pain bearable, as the smell of his own blood invaded his senses.

Maybe Sidon would hold his tears, tell Link all would be fine- he would say it loud enough to make himself believe it, the sweet thing.

It felt almost tragically romantic. Link would find his voice, chuckle, tell the prince how dumb was of him to say such stuff. How thankful he was Sidon was there.

Blood pooled on his throat and he couldn't breathe anymore. Link was blind with tears and pain and this was it.

He was leaving with thoughts of his friend, and the illusion of one good bye kiss on his lips.

It was cold.

He closed his eyes and saw dark.

And then he opened his eyes and saw a bright, fluorescent green. He felt his insides rearranged in place, his belly close- the flesh sewing itself and sealed with his own skin. His blood swam back into his veins, left his nose, his throat. Let him breathe again and he did so first with a choking, loud gasp.

It had been seven years since the last time he experienced this. He thought that, just like the queen lost her powers- he too lost the Champions' grace.

He thought he lost her.

Link felt cold hands, soft like a breeze, cup his face. He felt lips on his forehead.

"It is my pleasure" she said.

And then he was more awake than ever. Link felt overly conscious of everything his body did; the raise and fall of his own chest, the breaths he took through his nose, how his nostrils opened every time. The blinking of his own eyes. His own heart beating.

His heart was still beating.

He heard himself sob.

The sun rose, at last.

 


	2. Hateno Village Town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hateno village was big enough to stop being considered just a village, now.

Her skin was gray- blue, perhaps.

Link wasn't sure. Her hair wore the colors of the sunset. His breath was caught in his throat as he saw her, she told him something- she was teasing him because she knew he thought her beautiful. He did.

A beautiful woman, tall as a titan. Was he in love? This was the first time he saw her, but it felt like they had been together for longer- but the awe he feels inside, the surprise was genuine.

He couldn't understand.

"Link" she said.

And that's when he realized that he was not the Link she was calling for. The eyes he was watching her with weren't his. This body wasn't his.

The Zelda beside him wasn't the Zelda he knew.

He saw her turn away from him, a single tear flew from her eyes.

A mirror broke.

And then Link was awake.

  
  


***

Symin served mint tea and black honey cake, and Link did his best to keep his composure in check and his mouth closed for he _knew_ it would water onto the table otherwise.

The veteran champion got out of his home and quickly came to Purah's laboratory, the moment the sun rose. He didn't eat- which was an unusual thing from him, and Purah knew immediately that something was wrong.

"So you had them again- those hallucinations" Purah pressed her lips into a tight line.

Link licked his lips, gave the cake a look of longing, then met the scientist's eyes and shook his head. "They aren't hallucinations" he said, "they aren't just dreams either-- they're memories."

Purah sighed, closing her eyes. They had this conversation before. "They cannot be memories, Link" she said, "in these... dreams-"

"Memories."

"You described artifacts- legends, cultures-- _creatures_ that have been extinct for thousands of years" she told him, "not just one hundred years ago."

Link eyed the cake again, then up to Purah with defiance. "I swear on my life, they feel like things I lived- I felt just the same when I recovered my memories--"

"We don't know why this is happening" interrupted Purah, "we feared the Slumber of Restoration would damage your memories but we didn't expect that the moment you recover them, it would trigger too, these estrange visions--"

" _Memories_."

"You're not sleeping well" said Purah, with another sigh. "You're not eating well, either- have your cake, stop staring at it like a lost puppy."

As if it were a command, Link grabbed his breakfast and pushed the sponge black honey cake whole into his mouth, closing his eyes and moaning in soft delight.

Purah rolled her eyes while Link turned to take Symin's hands into his own, to congratulate him.

"You make the best cakes" Link managed to say with admiration, the moment he swallowed down his food. "Could I have some more?"

Symin nodded and rushed back to the kitchen.

Purah snapped her fingers in front of the champion. "Child" she called. "Did you bring your dream journal?"

Link nodded, pulling a small notebook from his pouch. "It's full again."

"Again?" Purah frowned. "So these... memories," she cleared her throat, "are they happening more often now?"

Link nodded. "Every night since the incident with the Lynel."

Purah took the journal into her hands, opened to take a quick look at it. "I'll read this tonight" she said, then looked up at her friend with worry. "Do they haunt you?" she asked.

Link swallowed, the sweet taste of black honey in his mouth suddenly turned sour. He remembered then, the gorgeous tall woman, the broken mirror.

How she called his name, and yet he knew she wasn't calling _him._

"Yes" he confessed.

***

Hateno Village was big enough to stop being considered just a village, now.

With the end of Calamity Ganon, the rise of the Hylian Queen back to power and the reconstruction of Hyrule, people began to travel more often, travel further, communication all around the country flourished.

The population expanded- land that was reached, land that belonged to the Hylians. New villages were founded, and those villages soon became towns. It saddened Link at first, but he knew deep in his heart that the wild he once knew, that both embraced him and hurt him during his legendary campaign against the Calamity, could never be fully tamed.

The Mayor actually tried to propose to change “village” to “town”, but it became ridiculously hard for the citizens to just say "Hateno Town"; it had been known as just a village for generations and generations. It was especially hard for the elders- in which Link himself, was included.

"Hateno Village--- er, _Town_ " was the most common mistake spoken between the people, on the markets, on the parks, while building newer houses as Hateno expanded over the lands. The Mayor made it, even, during his reelection speech.

Then it became a gag, a joke, this mistake. And from the moment people found humor in it, the name of Hateno was simply doomed.

Eventually that's how they all settled to call it, "Hateno Village Town". The Mayor was just tired.

There were four parks and playgrounds near each entrance of the newer, bigger, Hateno Village Town. Link met a Lynel on its way to the playground on the western park.

But today his feet led him to the northern park, the only one with a pond.

People greeted him as he walked through the streets made of earth and rocks, he greeted back. He was part of the reason Hateno had gotten so big, everyone wanted to meet the Hylian Champion, the grand Hero. Everyone wanted to live where he lived, be near him.

As he got closer, he could hear the laughter of children, it filled his heart with warmth, adoration. Kids were so cute- they've become his weakness, and he'd been thinking for a good while now, to become a father. Sometimes loneliness got him pretty badly, especially since the passing of his oldest horse, his beloved Epona.

Soon, he thought. One day.

The moment the children noticed the Hero had appeared, laughter grew louder, turned into screams of delight as they chorused, "Uncle Link!"

He picked up the first kid than ran to him- Pippin, who hugged his neck, nuzzled his chin. Then he picked the baby girl who always made tantrums around him, for she often got jealous if he ever dare hold another child that wasn't her. Patrizzia.

He knew every single kid in Hateno Village Town, he loved every one of them.

Eventually more children reached him, pulled from his clothes, his arms, hugged themselves to his legs until the legendary Hylian Champion fell onto the grass- utterly defeated, laughing aloud and with his heart swollen with happiness. All his worries and fears were gone.

"Let's play" they sang to him, the children. They charmed him with their white voices and their huge eyes, bright with curiosity and wonder.

He nodded, breathless.

Half an hour later, an explosion was heard over all Hateno Village Town.

  
  


*

  
  


And minutes later, all children and Champion where kneeling on the grass of the park, their heads down. Before them, the angry Mayor had his arms across his chest, the make up of his face almost ruined for how hard he was frowning.

"Who did it?" he asked, "who put a bomb into the pond?"

Some children rose their heads, eyes flickering to the biggest child among them. The Mayor walked until he was before the legendary hero, the hylian champion.

"Master Link" he called.

Link looked up, cleared his throat. "Mayor Bolson" he greeted, "Good morning to you sir."

"Can I ask you dear, why was a bomb put into the pond of our newly built park?" asked Mayor Bolson.

Link felt himself shrink as he shrugged his shoulders high enough to hide his head between them. He gave Bolson the guiltiest smile, "We were fishing."

"Oh goddesses" Bolson pinched the bridge of his nose and let out a groan full of the pure frustration only a man who had dealt with Link's tendency for vandalism way too many times could feel.

He then turned to the group of children. "You're all troublemakers" he said, dismissing them all with the wave of a hand. "Go home and tell your parents that the Mayor himself grounded you lot."

There were whining and sigh, but a stern look from Bolson's eyes, powerful as they were perfectly marked with dark eyeliner, had them scream and run away to their homes.

By the time Mayor Bolson turned back to meet the veteran hero, Link was already on his feet.

"Hello" said Link, a cocky smile on his lips.

"You are one hundred and twenty four years old" said Bolson, "you should know better than destroying public property."

"I will pay for the damages" said Link, slouching a little. His smile did not falter.

"You always pay for them, love" said Bolson, placing both his hands on Link's chest. "But how about this concept: do not cause such damage in the first place."

"Groundbreaking" teased the Hylian Champion.

The Mayor rolled his eyes, "You'll be put on community service" he said, " _again_."

"I was missing everyone already."

"Well, no one in the Mayor's office misses _you_."

Link let out a gasp, pretended to sound hurt. "Reede misses me."

Bolson laughed, hugged one of Link's arms and began to lead him on a walk into the park.

"I'm half sure that he retired from leading this villag-- _town,_ not because it was becoming too big or he too old, but because you caused him so much headache."

Link gave him a pout, which Bolson ignored.

"You went to Purah's laboratory again this morning," he said. "Is everything well?"

Link tensed up a little. "How do you kno--"

"This is still a small town, child" said Bolson. "And what do we say about small town people?"

"You're all really nosy" answered Link, with a frown.

"Exactly" said Bolson, and gave him a serious look. "So tell me, are you having those... dreams again?"

Link swallowed, hard. So he knew. And if he knew then every adult in Hateno Village Town knew. The veteran champion forced up a smile."It doesn't matter."

"It matters to me" said Bolson, his grip on Link's arm tightening dangerously. "And if you don't tell--"

"I won't tell."

"Then I will double your penitence for vandalism!"

"Well joke's on you" said Link, trying to pull his abused arm from the grasp of the Mayor. "I like doing community service."

Bolson then pinched the hero's arm hard enough to make him whine. "Then how about this concept, love?" he said, "You might have heard of _volunteering_."

Link hissed in pain, but then broke into a soft laugh. "But I like it when you put me in penitence" he said, "if I just do that without misbehaving, you won't notice me anymore."

Bolson gave him a weak little glare. "I'm a happily married man, Master Link."

Link gave him a wink, "I was never a jealous person" he said.

"Well, Karson _is_ a jealous person" Bolson let out a chuckle, Link managing to successfully stray the conversation from the earlier, worrisome topic."And I'm not the one you want."

The champion stopped walking, pulling Bolson with him into a stop. "What?" he said.

There was something in the tone of Bolson's voice, as he spoke. "You got mail today" he said, with sparkling eyes and a knowing smile on his lips.

Link froze. There were very few people who wrote him constantly through these seven years that had passed. One of them wrote to him much more often than the rest.

"It's not the Queen, and it's not the Gerudo Chief" said Bolson, smiling. "It's not from your nieces in Rito Village."

Link could feel the heat rise to his face. "You fiend--"

"It's from Zora's Domain" said Bolson, and then laughed.

Link gasped, pulled away from his nosy, horrible friend and began to powewalk his way back home.

Then, he stopped.

"Bolson" he turned to face the other man. "You didn't open my letter, did you?"

"Master Link," gasped the Mayor, "you offend me!"

" _Bolson_."

"A little respect for your Mayor now, would you?" laughed Bolson. "I don't do that anymore."

Link gave him a suspicious look, then resumed his walk. If Bolson knew he got mail from the zora prince, then every single adult of Hateno Village Town knew as well.

Bolson blew a kiss his way, "See you at noon for community service!"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's update this every wednesday!   
> See you in next chapter: "Small Town Champion."


	3. Small Town Champion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curse he be, Pippin the barber!

_Dearest Friend Link,_

  


_I hope my letter finds you in good health- now, I know this looks like a formal way to start a letter, but I promise my worry is genuine. Do you keep on having those dreams, my hero?_

_I asked Muzu about them, I asked father. He told me this really curious thing- if you believe those are memories that don't belong to you, then perhaps they are experiences of past lives? He says they might be coming to you, to send you a warning. The spirits of old, I mean._

_He said he had a similar experience when he was young; had a sad vision of a life as King of a smaller domain, with no wife and just one daughter._

_She was in love with a noble hylian warrior but then he married someone else, and while she wished for his happiness, her suffering heart never fell in love again and she became a Jabu Jabu Priestess._

_Mind you, this dream of his, he had it way before he married mother or even before he raised as King. When my sister Mipha- his original heir, was born, he felt dread._

_And when he realized Mipha loved you, he learned that his dream had been a warning all along._

_I never knew this, and I confess- when he first told me that, I was very much shocked. I guess that is why he kept it to himself in the first place. It is something that feels hard to believe._

_But I believe you, Link, and I hope Purah does as well._

_Of course, we should decipher first what is your dream about. Seagulls? Why did you dream of seagulls? What could they possibly mean?_

_Forgive me if I sound insensitive- I cannot pretend to understand what you're going through, for I never experienced it and I know they stress you very much. Perhaps you should speak about this with father, yourself?_

_Do come visit the Domain! I miss you oh so dearly, my friend. Six months have passed way too slowly since the last time you came and I long for our picnics, and your cakes._

_Perhaps you have found a new zora prince as you best friend whom you do visit more often? You break my heart._

_(This is a jest, of course, I know I am your only zora prince friend- or so I hope. Haha!)_

_I await eagerly your letters, my dear friend! I can't wait to learn what mischief have you caused yet again around Hateno. My condolences to Bolson and please don't bully Reede so much._

_Your friend for all eternity,_

  


_-Prince Sidon of the Zora._

  


Link cleared his throat awkwardly. He had been starting to suspect the reason of his visions were some warning. And he knew exactly what he was being warned about.

In truth, he didn't want to address it- that what the visions warned him about. He'd been fine. All these seven years, he'd been fine.

But last night he dreamed again, of the beach and dungeons and music, and endless water.

The seagull was a girl, once. Or maybe she never existed as any of those creatures.

It didn't matter- her bright orange hair and her voice made his chest hurt all the same.

Link sighed, and set his quill and paper aside. He would answer the prince later.

He stood up, grabbed a coat.

The veteran champion needed a drink, first.

  


_***_

  


The door of the mayor's office opened abruptly, the rude rascal didn't even bother to knock first.

Reede rose his head just slightly over his documents to regard the annoying visit, who left the broom resting against a wall and walked slowly towards his desk; a fake, sensual smile on his lips.

There he was, the reason of his graying hair.

"Hello, lover" said the visitor with an exaggerated sultry voice. "Alone at last."

"Master Link" greeted Reede with a tired sigh. "How was your last day of community service? "

The Hylian terror laughed, sat on the desk before the man. "Dreaded it all day" he said, "I can't believe our encounters won't be as often."

Reede rolled his eyes.

"You see me every morning in Hateno Central market" he said.

"Best part of my morning" Link winked at him, and the old man sighed again. "Is Bolson still in the office?"

"Yes" hurried Reede, shooing the terror with his hands. "Go woo him instead."

Laughing, Link stood up and walked to a nearby door. But before he could even knock, Bolson already opened it, his beautifully painted eyes shining with mischief and curiosity.

"Hello, lover" said Bolson.

The veteran hero gasped. "Bolson!" he whined, his eyes flickering between him and the other man in the office. Then he whispered, " _Not in front of Reede_."

"My heart just broke" said Reede from his seat, with a straight face and a deadpan voice.

Before Link could speak and save his imaginary romance with the Mayor's Accountant Secretary, Bolson pulled from his arm and dragged him into office.

"You're going to Zora's Domain!" exclaimed Bolson excitedly.

"Wh- _how_ do you know?" Link tried to pull away but the Mayor only hugged his arm tighter, imprisoning him. " _Bolson what did I tell you about reading my letters_."

"I read nothing" laughed the Mayor. "You tailor said you ordered some fixes in a few of your tunics. Says you got a bit hunkier and now they feel a little tight, yes?"

Bolson winked at him.

Link blinked. "But I didn't tell him-"

"You wild gremlin only order that kind of things when you want to look good for a reason." Bolson laughed. "And no events are happening right now in Hyrule Castle Town. Your tailor knows enough."

The champion swallowed, awkward. "And he told you."

"Oh no!" Bolson said, "He told the tailor from the west side of Hateno Villag- _Town_."

The hero choked on his own spit. This could not be good.

Bolson continued, "Then he told Pippin-"

"Pippin the barber or his son, Pippin the bartender?"

"The barber."

Damn it. Pippin the barber was Hateno's gossip queen.

Link groaned, covered his face with his free hand.

"Then Pippin the barber told Prima, who then told _me_ while I was on my way to visit the dying old lady who came with all her family from Lurelin--"

"Hold on-" Link blinked once, twice, in shock. "Baba Marcia is _dying_?"

"Oh we thought she was" Bolson said. "Brought a priest to her house and all."

The hand on Link's face went to slap at his chest and clutch his tunic. "Goddesses- I can't believe this!" he exclaimed. "Baba Marcia is a _rock._ I just saw her this morning in the market when Reede was flirting with me!"

From outside the room, it was heard a loud tired sigh, followed by "I have never flirted with you, ever, in my life."

Link ignored him olympically, busy worrying over the sweet Baba Marcia. "When did this happen?"

"Two days ago."

Link shook his head. "Wait--"

"I told you, we _thought_ she was dying!" Bolson patted Link's arm. "But yesterday she got up like nothing happened and went to clean up her backyard."

Link let out a breath he didn't know he was holding, and a soft laugh. "Oh good- I swear, Baba is going to outlive me."

Bolson raised a nicely shaped eyebrow at him. "Well, she might- knowing how reckless you are."

Link laughed. "Hey now."

"But this isn't about you or Baba Marcia" insisted the Mayor. "This is about Prince Sidon and how you're going to confess to him."

The champion's laughter died in a choking cough. "I'm what now?"

"You're going to confess finally, right?" Bolson cocked his head to the side. "That's why you're going to the Domain?"

Link tried again to pull away from his friend's hold. "No. Goddesses- _no._ " The champion hurried to say, "I'm just visiting his father the King--"

"His father-" Bolson let out a loud, manly squeal. "You're going to ask for his hand! Oh my goddesses!"

"No, Bolson-"

"After seven years, the Courageous Hero finally stops being a child and settles down!"

"Bolson!"

"I have waited for this day" finally Bolson decided to let go of and rush out, to meet Reede. "Did you hear the news?"

Reede nodded, not moving his eyes from his documents. "The door was open the whole time."

Link rushed out to the hall and meet the two men. "I'm not marrying anyone- I am not confessing at all!" he defended himself. "I'm just going for a quick visit!"

The Mayor turned to him. "But darling-"

"No, listen" Link cleared his throat. "I'm not- in love. Uh. I'm not. Listen. Sidon is my friend and I've lived just fine all this time. I'm just going for a quick visit to the King."

Bolson deflated visibly, and he gave the veteran hero a small pout. "Oh honey..."

"Don't honey me," Link warned. "I don't need you to worry or pity my love life, Bolson."

The office fell into silence for a moment.

"Then what are you going to do about the rumor?" asked Reede suddenly.

Link blinked at him. "What rumor?"

Bolson hissed. "Well, you visited the bar the other night-"

Link gasped.

"And you told Pippin the bartender" Bolson said, "That you wanted to, um, do things to the Prince."

"Hold his hand and kiss his face" cleared Reede with a serious face. "And bake him cakes."

"Oh goddess" Bolson drove a hand to his blushing face. "How cheesy."

Link gasped again, his face warm. "No" he hissed.

"And he told his father, Pippin the barber" added Reede.

" _No._ " Link's voice was but a breathless string, both his hands on his face, eyes wide in horror.

"... And then, he told _Traisy_ " finished Reede, looking at him with just a little bit of pity.

Link's legs began to shake. "The whole town knows now."

"And the two nearest villages around us" Bolson coughed.

" _Oh no_." Link just sat on the floor, hands on his face. "No, no no. This is bad. I'm not. I don't. I'm not-"

Bolson knelt beside him. "Honey, darling?" he patted the hero's shoulder.

"I was fine" whispered the hero. "I've been fine all these years."

Curse he be, Pippin the barber, father of Pippin the bartender, who in turn is father of Pippin junior- who shares his toys with Link in the sandbox at the northern park of Hateno Village Town.

Curse him!

"If I were you, I'd rush the journey- you know" coughed Bolson. "So your love confession doesn't reach Zora's Domain before _you_ do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See you next chapter: "Gear up, Hero!"


	4. Gear Up, Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What if I lose him, too?"

Ah. Yes.

The sheikah slate.

That which could have him teleport to Zora's Domain in a blink, and prevent all misunderstandings.

That sheikah slate.

Purah had it.

"The queen has it" said Purah, not looking up from her documents. Link let out a loud groan, covered his face with both hands.

"Why?"

"Because she asked for it."

Another groan. Well of course, it originally belonged to her.

Now, he could ride out to Hyrule Castle Town, meet the Queen, take the slate and appear at the Domain just a second later.

Or, he could ride hard to Zora's Domain instead of wasting so much time through Hyrule.

Whether he traveled one way or another he was sure that, dare he fall for the most minimal distraction it'd be too late for him to defend himself in front of the prince.

"I don't think you should go" said Purah suddenly, hopping off her seat and looking up at him with big yet serious eyes. "If it's just a rumor, then you shouldn't care so much- it's not worth the effort."

Link swallowed and looked at her guiltily.

It seemed impossible, but her eyes grew wider. "It's not just a rumor isn't it."

Symin tensed up and quickly walked out the room, feeling that maybe he shouldn't be there.

Link pressed his lips together into a tight line, closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. He held his breath for a few seconds and then, exhaled through his mouth.

"If those memories are what King Dorephan said they were-" Link said very softly. "If they're a warning of something that is to happen to me then-- then I don't want it."

Purah walked towards the young man, offered him a hand, which he took and squeezed. "Those lives weren't mine" he said, his voice shaking. "Those bodies weren't mine but I was inside them and I could feel it. Their immense affection, and the loss. Oh, the loss. It hurt so much, Purah."

"Oh, Link" she squeezed his hand as well.

"Just- was any of them ever happy? Am I to expect the same fate as them?" he sucked in breath, nervousness taking hold of him. He had been dreading coming to terms with those dreams and what they meant ever since they first happened, and even more so after he realized that he was-

"How did you know? When?" asked Purah, urging the man to sit on the chair she stood on seconds ago.

Link let out a shaky sigh as he sat on the chair. He felt Purah pat his knee, to reassure him that it was okay to tell her. He took a deep breath.

"I don't know when it happened, but I can tell you when I realized how I felt."

Purah nodded. Link felt his hands shake.

"I was baking cakes, once, for the kids" he felt a lump on his throat. "I made an extra one, too big for any of them, and for me. I just thought he'd like it. I smiled the whole time."

The pat on his knee became a soft squeeze, like it held both tenderness and pity.

"That's how I knew" Link whispered, and when his eyes met Purah's, she saw his worry. "And I've been scared ever since."

"Link-"

"What it happens the same to me? The same thing that happened to them." Link's eyes stung and his throat hurt. Feeling like this pained him but it also infuriate him. He heard himself pant, his heart beating fast as he voiced- for the first time, how he felt.

"What if I lose him, too?"

  
  


**

  
  


Link never resented Agape, even if Epona passed right after birthing her. He could never bring himself to harbor ill thoughts on such noble animals like horses are.

In the past seven years, and in his efforts to calm his lonely heart, he turned his house into a modest tiny farm.

He had cuccos, two cows, Agape and a lovely orchard. He found out he loved gardening and made cute flower paths from his house to his little barn.

There was an even smaller stable for Agape right beside his house, the place he was heading towards.

Both man and horse had their respective gear on.

Agape was already all ready for her first trip outside Hateno now that Link thought her old enough to endure long journeys.

He wore a red tunic fixed by the tailor, a bag with enough food, another with enough clothing. Not much weapons he brought but two modest swords and a good shield, a bow and enough arrows.

Link patted Agape's neck, kissed her nose. She was brown with a white mane, and some white spots too, on her hear. She was beautiful.

"Ready for a ride, love?" he asked, and smiled when she snorted in reply.

He hopped on his horse and began to ride away from his house, waving Teebo goodbye. Seven years made of this kid a responsible young man, and Link knew he could trust him the farm.

As Agape trotted happily through Hateno Village Town, Link thought over and over, Purah's advice.

"Go then," she said. "But don't do it to prevent the rumor."

From the windows, children waved and yelled their good byes at him. His hear beat faster and faster as he neared the west entrance of Hateno Village Town, and rode past it, into the wild.

"Go so the Prince can hear it from your mouth."

 


	5. It's quiet in the wild

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was something from dream that gave him a light- a quiet reassurance that Link could be allowed happiness.

He knew he was in one of those dreams again because everything felt too familiar, like it was all his, despite the fact that he had never seen this place, ever. 

Link sat up- oh this body was much heavier than his own, hunkier even. He felt taller, too. His arms felt thicker and his feet slow under him as he carried away from his resting place, leaving his comfortable spot on the grass, under the tree near his house.

His house.

His ranch- which was large and had a lovely house, a stable and a windmill a little further away from the other buildings. There was a humble race track around the horses’ corral- oh goddesses, he raised horses.

Link’s heart beat faster into his chest. He loved horses so dearly, he loved the farm life so much. Now he knew why.

He smelled like cuccos- the way living cuccos smell, Link noticed. Apparently there was a hen house and he came out of it not so long ago. Goddesses damn it, even the smells were so livid. 

Link took in a breather of the whole place, he inhaled the air with the scent of the horses, the grass, the corn wherever it was, the smoke that came from the chimney in his house (it must be his house, it felt like it was his) and the food- someone was cooking and it made his stomach growl. Everything in him told him it was going to be a great meal. 

And then, were the noises. 

This place was full of it, whether it be the animals or the old men bickering near the entrance of his ranch, whether it be the little girls (oh goddesses, so many children!) running around and laughing or the lovely singing voice of a woman from inside the house.

It was her voice that Link related to the delicious smell of steak and vegetables that tempted his stomach, and to the warmth that invaded his heart. 

_ Wife. _

Link’s heart skipped a beat.

His heavy legs began to move towards the house, towards her voice. He needed to meet her- to see her. But he was suddenly stopped by a tiny little someone hugging herself to his knees. 

He looked down, she looked up. 

Short blond curls, button nose, blue eyes- his blue eyes. Freckles. 

Link had never seen her in his life, and yet he knew this kid was his. 

“Papa” she called, and Link’s arms went straight to pick her up without a second thought. 

He gave her a tight hug and when she called him “papa” again Link felt like crying. She was so perfect, her baby white voice, her chubby fingers that pulled of his sideburns. Her sticky kisses on his cheeks, that were just full of spit and he didn’t care.

Soon the other girls came to hug his legs and his waist and it felt so, so different than playing with the kids on the park. 

He felt so, so much love. So much it scared him. 

With wet eyes and laughing himself, he knelt to kiss each one of his perfect daughters. Six kids in total, between blondes and redheads, oh goddesses. Oh sweet goddesses. 

Link kissed the forehead of his oldest girl, with red short hair and and freckles. She was just like his wife, something told him as he pinched the kid’s cheeks with affection. He hadn’t seen his wife yet, and he already knew.  

He playfully shooed the kids away and they all laughed and ran away, continuing their game. Soon Link was in front of the door of his house, and suddenly he felt nervous. 

Was it really possible to be this happy? Someone like him?

What if he loses it all? There was a nagging thought telling him that he might. That he will. War, it said. War is coming. 

He knew his wet eyes weren’t because of laughter or happiness- but were they of sadness? Maybe it was both.

Maybe they were tears of love. 

She opened the door, for him. 

Link froze. She was beautiful, with her hair the color of autumn leaves and her eyes as blue as the sky. She had freckles too, it spread from her nose to her cheeks, to her ears. To her bare shoulders.

Her dress was so simple, and yet it hugged her plump body oh so perfectly. Link knew this man- the man whose body he was usurping, adored his wife above it all because the moment he saw her, he could feel the warmth on his chest spread to his belly and lower. And lower. 

She was so gorgeous, even with her face twisted in worry for her husband. 

“What are you doing?” she asked him. 

Link’s voice came out so deep, much deeper than he ever heard himself. “I’m hungry.”

She looked at him with disbelief and Link thought himself a fool. Of course she’d know he was lying, this woman was his wife. 

He wondered if she would ask him, but she didn’t. Instead she placed her hands on his face and dried his tears, then took his arms and lead him inside. 

There was so much noise everywhere, and Link felt so at home.

Outside there were the horses, the cuccos, the bickering of the old men at the entrance, the laughter of his children. Inside there were the boiling kettles and pots and her voice as she sang a song he felt he knew since childhood. 

He cut the bread for her, put the table for lunch. And when she danced around the kitchen, he followed her. What else could he do but stupidly follow her around? He was smitten. 

_ Wife. _

She picked a piece of bread and dipped it in one of the pots of sauce she was cooking. Then she turned around and offered him the bite, which Link took eagerly, from her very hand to his mouth. It was delicious.

And when she pressed her mouth to his on a chaste, playful kiss, he felt his knees weak. Every worry he had flew away, it stayed only the thought that whatever he was given now had him thankful and he will enjoy it for as long as it lasted. The kitchen was already warm enough.  

She too, was delicious. 

Link couldn’t help but consider the idea that maybe it was time to have a seventh daughter.

She laughed, oh another sound in the mix of everything that was invading his ears in this place that he now loved.

“Are you feeling better now?” she said. 

He woke up, then. 

The sky was still dark.

Link sat up quickly, shaking, with his usual body- lean and light. With his hair shorter than the one he knew he wore in his dream, that he felt then caress his back. He could still feel it.

The smell of the farm was gone, replaced with the scent of the forest and the dying bonfire before him. Loss overcame him and it hurt. The warmth was gone.

The sound- all those noises and music, all gone.

It was quiet in the wild. 

Tears flooded his eyes and fell down his cheeks, with no soft hands to dry them off nor a singing voice to console him.

He was alone and it was so, so quiet out there.

There was something from dream that gave him a light- a quiet reassurance that Link could be allowed happiness.

That his journey could end well.  

But right then, he was panicking. He only heard his heartbeat and his own desperate panting, nothing else. Link looked around for Agape and found her sleeping near the bushes behind him. She always snored in her sleep- but tonight she was quiet too.

There weren’t even goddamn crickets. 

Sniffling, he closed his eyes, brought his hands to his long ears and  _ pulled _ .

And then, he screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too sad to post on valentines day-- and then I couldn't have access to computer ;V;  
> Sorry <33

**Author's Note:**

> My friend made a really funny tweet once that eded with "tender inside, like chicken."  
> I laughed for three minutes straight.


End file.
